1450s in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events 1452: * Niccolò Perotti made Poet Laureate in Bologna by the Emperor Frederick III Works published 1450: * Santillana, Bias contra Fortuna, published about this year; SpainPreminger, Alex and T. V. F. Brogan, et al., The New Princeton Encyclopedia of Poetry and Poetics, 1993. New York: MJF Books/Fine Communications * Vetteve, Guttilaya, narrative poem by a Sinhalese monkKurian, George Thomas, Timetables of World Literature, New York: Facts on File Inc., 2003, ISBN 0-8160-4197-0 1454: * Padmanabhan, Kanhadade Prabandha, Indian, Rajasthani-language 1456: * Francois Villon, Le Petit Testament Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: 1450: * August 18 – Marko Marulić (died 1524), Croatian poet, philosopher and Christian humanist, known as "the Crown of the Croatian Medieval Age" and the "father of the Croatian Renaissance"; He signed his works as "Marko Marulić Splićanin" ("Marko Marulić of Split"), "Marko Pečenić", "Marcus Marulus Spalatensis", or "Dalmata" * Hieronymus Balbus, also called "Girolamo Balbi" and "Accellini", born about this year (died c. 1530), Italian, Renaissance humanist, Latin-language poet, diplomat, and bishop Latin-language poetWeb page titled "Tra Medioevo en rinascimento" at Poeti di Italia in Lingua Latina website (in Italian), retrieved May 14, 2009. Archived 2009-05-27. * Henry Bradshaw (died 1513), English * Benedetto Cariteo (died 1514), ItalianWeb page titled "BENEDETTO CARITEO, 1450-1514", retrieved April 19, 2009. Archived 2009-05-02. * Gian Giacomo della Croce born about this year (died sometime after 1502), Italian, Latin-language poet * Lodovico Lazzarelli (died 1500), Italian, Latin-language poet * Per Raff Lille born about this year (died c. 1500), Denmark * Jean Marot born about this year (born c. 1526), French poet and father of poet Clément Marot * Faustino Perisauli born about this year (died 1523), Italian, Latin-language poet * Panfilo Sasso born about this year (died 1527), Italian, Latin-language poet * Cornelio Vitelli born about this year (died c. 1525), Italian, Latin-language poet 1452 * Francesco Negri (humanist) (died 1524 or sometime later), Italian, Latin-language poet 1453: * Ermolao Barbaro, sources differ on his death year, with some simply stating 1493 and others stating 1493 year and 1495 are each possible''Encyclopaedia Britannica'', 1911 edition (1493),(born 1453), Italian, Latin-language poet * Filippo Beroaldo (died 1505), Italian, Latin-language poet * Michele Marullo, also known as "Michael Marullus" (died 1500, or about that year), Italian, Latin-language poet 1454: * Gerolamo Bologni (died 1517), Italian, Latin-language poet * Nicodemo Folengo born sometime from this year to 1456, Italian, Latin-language poet * Angelo Poliziano, also known as "Politan" and "Angelo Ambrogini" (died 1494), Italian, Latin-language poet and humanist 1455: * Probo de Marianis (died 1499), Italian, Latin-language poet * Giovanni Armonio Marso, born about this year (death year not known), Italian, Latin-language poet * Johannes Reuchlin (died 1522), German 1456: * Giovanni Aurelio Augurelli (died 1524), Italian, Latin-language poet * Nicodemo Folengo born sometime from 1454 to this year, Italian, Latin-language poet 1457: * Sebastian Brant born this year or in 1458 (died 1521), German * Šiško Menčetić (died 1527), Croatian poet and Ragusan nobleman * Jacopo Sannazaro, also known as "Iacopo Sannazaro" (died 1530), Italian poet, humanist and epigrammist who also wrote in Neapolitan and Latin 1458: * Pietro Bonomo, also known as "Petrus" (died 1546), Italian, humanist, diplomat, bishop of Trieste and Latin-language poet * Sebastian Brant born this year or in 1457 (died 1521), German * Giorgio Anselmo, born this year or sometime earlier (died 1528), Italian, Latin-language poet; grandson of another Giogrio Anselmo, an Italian mathematician and astronomer (died 1440) * Jacopo Sannazaro (died 1530), Italian poet, humanist and epigrammist who also wrote in Neapolitan and Latin 1459: * February 1 – Conrad Celtis (died 1508), German and Latin-language poet Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: 1450: * Olivier Basselin (born 1400), French poet 1451: *John Lydgate (born 1370), English monk and poet * Michault Taillevent died about this year (born c. 1395), French 1456: * Gilbert Hay, or perhaps "Sir Gilbert the Hay", who may have been a different person; last mentioned this year (born c. 1403), Scottish poet and translator * Juan de Mena (born 1411), Spanish poet appointed veinticuatro (one of twenty-four aldermen) of Córdoba, secretario de cartas latinas (secretary of Latin letters) and cronista real (royal chronicler) 1457: * Basinio da Parma (born 1425–1457), Italian, Latin-language poet 1458: * Inigo Lopez de Mendoza (born 1398), Spanish 1459: * March 3 – Ausiàs March (born 1397), Spanish, Catalan poet * Shōtetsu (born 1381), Japanese Waka poet during the medieval period See also * Poetry * 15th century in poetry * 15th century in literature Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" at the Representative Poetry Online website, University of Toronto. Category:1400s in poetry Poetry Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry